The present invention relates to oil filters, and more particularly to a disposable leak proof container for new as well as used oil filters.
Lubricating oil utilized with internal combustion engines in marine propulsion drive systems is subjected to high stress due to the relatively high operating temperatures of such engines as well as the relatively higher RPMs under which such engines operate. As a result, it is desirable for operators of such marine drive systems to change the oil and oil filter on a regular basis. Typically, a boat operator is changing the oil and filter from a location inside the boat so that it is desirable to avoid spilling oil, especially the oil which remains within the old, used oil filter after removal from the engine, on the deck of the boat. Thus, it is desirable to provide a container which not only can be utilized to package a new filter, but also may be utilized to receive the old used filter and seal the old filter therein in a leak proof manner.
Prior known packaging or containers for oil filters include cardboard or paper containers which are not leak proof and therefore of little value for disposing of used oil filters, and containers of the "blister" packaging type. However, once new filters are removed from "blister" type packaging, the containers which housed the new filter can no longer be utilized for disposing of an old filter since such containers are not leak proof.